Origin of the Lakeshore Strangler
by PotCFan101
Summary: Takes place days before Cult of Chucky. Andy is chilling at his cabin, while Chucky explains why he was called the Lakeshore Strangler, despite the fact that, as a doll, he only strangled one person the whole time. Rated M for language, and includes the Curse of Chucky deleted scene with Daniel Pierce.


_Andy's Cabin_

"Guess it's just you and me tonight, Chuck." Andy Barclay said, drinking a beer. It had been four years since Chucky returned to kill Andy, and he had arrived in a large package from US-X. But Andy wasn't the scared six year old boy anymore. In fact, he had anticipated Chucky's arrival, and just as the doll popped out of the box, Andy had a shotgun ready, and blew the toy's face off. Unfortunately, Chucky didn't die, so Andy quickly severed the head and destroyed the rest of the body. Over the past couple decades, Andy and Chucky had formed a type of respect for one another, out of the fact that neither has successfully killed the other. For the last few years, on a good night, they would even have a drink or joint together and have a laugh.

"What, you couldn't find a two bit whore?" Chucky sneered enjoying the fact that Andy was no more than a social outcast because of his trauma.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up before I take out the nail gun again?" Andy threatened. "You know, for a guy who was originally called the 'Lakeshore Strangler', I've never seen you strangle anyone as a doll."

"First of all, you stupid sack of shit, I'd have to use a fucking ladder to strangle every last son of a bitch." Chucky replied. "Second, I fucking despise that name. I only strangled two assholes. Two!"

"Sure. I read about your murders as Charles Lee Ray." Andy scoffed. "It said you murdered at least a dozen others before you died in 1988."

"But none of them were strangled!" Chucky yelled. "I only choked some bitch named Vivian Van Pelt for her ring, before dumping her body into the river. Then I killed my ex's mother by cutting her throat! There was only one other man that I strangled…"

 _Flashback_

 _Daniel Pierce was walking home from a long night of work. It was cold, dark, and Daniel's coat could barely keep out the chill in the air. Pierce tried tucking his arms in, rubbing his hands for warmth, but nothing worked. Just as he thought he'd have to walk all the way home, a car pulled up next to him. The car was small, black, and as it slowed to keep the pace with Daniel, he heard a familiar voice._

" _Hey, neighbor." The voice said. Daniel looked to his right, noticing an old friend of his was the driver._

" _Oh hey!" Daniel greeted._

" _Want a ride?" Charles Lee Ray asked._

" _Oh, I'm good." Pierce replied, seeing his breath in the air, a result of the freezing temperature. "I don't want to trouble you."_

" _No trouble at all." Charles insisted. "Hop in." Daniel stopped for a few minutes, considering the conditions he was in, before finally getting in the car._

" _Thanks a lot, Charles." Daniel said, grateful._

" _My friends call me Chucky." Charles muttered, before driving. "So, how's Sarah?"_

" _Oh, she's fine." Daniel replied. "We're expecting the baby soon. I think the doctors said as long as only a month."_

" _Aw, that's nice." Charles lied, uninterested. "Hold up, I gotta make this stop." Charles drove his car to Forest Creek, before stopping near the river._

" _What are we doing here?" Daniel asked, following Charles and getting out of the car._

" _I need your help with something." Charles simply said, before punching Daniel in the jaw. As Pierce was knocked off balance, Charles grabbed him and threw him into the river. Daniel tried to get up, but Charles pounced on him, wrapping his hands around the other man's throat and forcing his head underwater. Daniel attempted to grab at Charles' face, or to hit him, but he eventually gave up, and slowly drowned. Charles stood up, soaked with water, before going back to his car and acting like nothing ever happened._

"They started calling me the 'Lakeshore Strangler' after they found his body." The Chucky head said. "Any more questions, you whiny little bitch?"

"You're fucking sick." Andy said bluntly. "That's why you went after Nica? Because you couldn't fuck her mother?"

"That bitch deserved what she got!" Chucky yelled. "She didn't stop at rejecting me, she had to call the fucking cops too! She's the reason I'm in the fucking doll!"

"And what about Pelt?" Andy asked. "Did she die over jealousy too?"

"No, she was just a whore that had a nice ring." Chucky cackled. "In fact, after I offered to drive her home too, I dumped her body in that same river!" Andy, disgusted, stood up and went to his desk. The desk wasn't filled with pens, pencils, and paper. No, it was filled with weapons. Knives, guns, blowtorches, anything that could be used as torture devices.

"Struck a raw nerve, didn't I?" Chucky laughed. Andy ignored the comment, deciding to use some brass knuckles with long blades on the end. Before he was about to carve up Chucky, he heard a slight buzz on his computer. Confused, Andy walked over and looked at the monitor, surprised that the dating site he used had found a match. The woman who had messaged him was Rachel, a redhead, and wanted to meet Andy in person. Andy quickly typed in a reply, stating that tomorrow at an italian restaurant in Chicago would work, before logging off his computer and returning his attention to Chucky.

"You know, it really is nice being alone out here." Andy said, brandishing the blades. "It's awfully quiet. No one can hear you scream…"

"Fuck you!" Chucky screamed, before Andy began slicing bits of Chucky's face, giving him even more scars than he already had.

 _The End_


End file.
